poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Wishes (Disney Cruise Line show)
Pooh's Adventures of Wishes (Disney Cruise Line show) is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Disney Parks film planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot The show focuses on three high school students (along with Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf the Snowman, Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Wilbur the Albatross, Sora, Iago, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Lindsay, Tyler, LeShawna, Duncan, Courtney, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, and Cameron on the verge of graduation going on a journey through several Disney films learning how to stay a kid at heart despite growing up. Segments: * Ride of Our Lives - In Disneyland, High School students Brandon, his sister Nicole, and their best friend Kayla (along with Pooh, Bloom, Anna, Kim, Gwen, and their friends are nervously awaiting their graduation day. To bid their childhood and adolescence years farewell, they take a trip to Disneyland where they shared many memories together. At Snow White's wishing well, everyone are transported through the park into the world of Disney. * Hakuna Matata - The arrive at a jungle where they spot Pumbaa from The Lion King who they believe to be an animatronic, to which Zazu disagrees. However, Pumbaa begins to speak and reveals to in fact be real. Timon arrives and together they perform "Hakuna Matata" to the kids teaching them how to be loose and hang back. * I Wanna Be Like You - Right After, Nicole feels she shouldn't follow the philosophy of Hakuna Matata because she has no time to swing around freely like a monkey. Just then, King Louie and his monkeys appear performing "I Wanna Be Like You" trying to learn from Brandon the secret to Man's Red Flower. * Zero to Hero - Brandon wishes to be a great hero and feels like one after escaping the monkeys even though Nicole and Kayla find the dream to be rather impractical. However, the Muses and Hercules appear to tell Herc's tale. Brandon watches in amazement as Hercules battles the Wind Titan as the Muses perform "Zero to Hero". * Honor to Us All - Kayla feels unprepared to give her speech at the graduation ceremony. Fa Mulan, Fa Li and other women in Mulan's community arrive to prepare Mulan for The Matchmaker. The women take Kayla in as well to give her a makeover despite the fact that she's not preparing to wed. * Reflection - After the makeovers, Kayla and Mulan perform "Reflection" as a duet. This segment features cameos of Snow White, Belle, Simba, Mufasa, Tarzan, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Hamm, Jessie, Bullseye, Cinderella, Tiana, her father James, her mother Eudora, Ariel, Flounder, Merida and Rapunzel. * I've Got a Dream - Brandon, Nicole Kayla, Pooh, Bloom, Anna, Kim, Gwen, and their friends find their way into The Snuggly Duckling pub where they meet the Pub Thugs, Rapunzel, and Flynn Rider. * I've Got No Strings - Nicole confesses to Kayla that they will not be attending the same college as she is going to a dance school in New York City instead. Everyone meets Pinocchio who asks Nicole to prove that she doesn't have any strings like him. A dance number follows with a modern version of "I've Got No Strings". * Kiss the Girl - Brandon and Kayla feel that its time to reveal their feelings for each other. Sebastian and Flounder arrive to help them out by performing "Kiss the Girl". * Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride - Everyone goes into a surfing session with Lilo and Stitch. * Finale - Upon the return to Disneyland park, everyone has learned many lessons and perform a finale with the Disney character friends the encountered on their trip. Finally, Kayla recites her speech reflecting their adventure about staying a child at heart. Trivia * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf the Snowman, Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Wilbur the Albatross, Sora, Iago, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Lindsay, Tyler, LeShawna, Duncan, Courtney, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, and Cameron will guest star in this film. * A reason why the Vultures are guest starring in this film is because King Louie appeared in the real show. * A reason why Jiminy Cricket guest starred in this film is because Pinocchio appeared in the real show. * A reason why Zazu is guest starring in this film is because Timon and Pumbaa appeared in the real show. Category:RatiganRules Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney parks films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films